Celos
by Fulltime Dreamgirl
Summary: Juvia quiere ayudar a Gray-sama en su próxima misión, pero Gray-sama no quiere, Juvia siente celos, que ebullirán en el fondo de su corazón. ¿Porqué la quiere lejos de él?
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo sólo uso sus personajes para proporcionar entretenimiento a mis lectores.

* * *

Gray-sama tomó la misión del muro de peticiones en silencio, como solía acostumbrar. Generalmente lo hacía con tanto sigilo y rapidez que a Juvia le costaba trabajo divisarlo en esos momentos, pero ese día se había levantado temprano sólo para seguirlo a su próxima misión. Juvia era buena luchando, seguramente podría ayudarle. ¿No había dicho él que eran compatibles? Si, lo había dicho, y pese a eso Juvia nunca había podido confesarle su amor correctamente. Juvia se sentía frustrada.

Por eso, cuando vio a Gray-sama mostrarle la hoja de la misión a Mirajane para obtener su aprobación, su corazón latió tan deprisa que casi pierde el control, pero ese día Juvia estaba llena de fuerza de voluntad y decidida se acercó al mago.

-Juvia tiene hoy el día libre- dijo Juvia mientras juntaba sus dedos índices en un gesto tímido nada propio de Juvia-. Juvia se preguntaba si podía acompañar a Gray-sama a su próxima misión…

Gray-sama miró a Juvia (¡ah, esa mirada salvaje que sólo puede venir de los ojos de Gray-sama!)… y guardó rápidamente el papel de misión en el resorte de los calzoncillos… Gray-sama en calzoncillos. Juvia se puso toda colorada y apenas seguía consciente cuando Gray-sama dio su parca contestación.

-No estorbes, Juvia, este trabajo es individual.

Juvia sintió que la lluvia que la formaba se convertía en escarcha dentro de ella, ese era el efecto que Gray-sama solía ejercer sobre Juvia, pero esta vez Juvia no estuvo a gusto. Juvia se sentía rechazada.

Un par de horas después, cuando Juvia superó su ataque de hiperventilación, analizó las cosas con calma. Juvia no podía dejar sólo a Gray-sama, incluso aunque Gray-sama fuera capaz de completar misiones él sólo, y Juvia no quería estorbar, seguramente Juvia sería capaz de ayudar a Gray-sama a hacerle las misiones más fáciles. De pronto tuvo una idea.

-Etooo… Mira-san… Juvia se preguntaba, si Mira-san sería tan amable de enseñar a Juvia a preparar pastel helado para Gray-sama…

-¡Le gussssta! –dijo el gato azul a la distancia, y Juvia no tuvo más remedio que asentir

-Juvia lo pide por favor…- insistió Juvia.

-Ara, ara… está bien, Juvia-chan, te enseñaré a prepararlo.

Mirajane es una persona muy amable, y con su ayuda Juvia fue capaz de hacer un hermoso y frío pastel para Gray-sama. Después de preguntar, Juvia se dirigió a buscar a Gray-sama a la plaza central de Magnolia.

Juvia no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, en la plaza había una muchedumbre considerable, pero Juvia tiene tanta práctica siguiendo a Gray-sama que no lo perdería ni en medio del desfile anual de Fairy Tail. Ahí estaba. Gray-sama lucía tan apuesto, con su tuxedo negro y sombrero de copa… Juvia nunca había visto a Gray-sama tan elegante…

¿G-gray sama? ¿En verdad era él? Juvia estaba segura, lo distinguiría incluso frente a un millar de hermanos gemelos. Juvia por un momento se lo imaginó… montones de Grays-sama mirándola cariñosamente… pero ese no era momento de imaginar. Juvia se echó a sí misma una jarra de agua helada y siguió mirando… y lo que miró no le gustó para nada…

Ardiendo en ira, Juvia se preguntó quién era la chica que acababa de tomar la mano de Gray-sama. Esa indigna, alta, sonriente, muy segura de sí misma bruja de vestido rojo y tacones … ¿por qué estaba con Gray-sama? La furia de Juvia creció más allá de sus límites, tanto que el cielo se oscureció y unas nubes negras se arremolinaron sobre la bruja del vestido rojo, iba a pagar…

Justo cuando Juvia iba a atacar, recordó la frase de Gray-sama… "_No estorbes, Juvia_". Por un momento Juvia se sintió como una maga de hielo, porque su cuerpo de agua se petrificó en su sitio y un frío glacial rodeó su corazón. Juvia estorbaba… no era que Gray-sama no necesitara ayuda, simplemente Gray-sama no quería a Juvia por ahí. Gray sama salía con otra mujer, ¡Gray-sama no quería a Juvia!

Horrorizada por la revelación Juvia apenas tenía control de sí misma. La vida ya no tenía sentido para Juvia, si no podía estar junto a Gray-sama, nada valía la pena… Juvia estuvo un momento tratando de decidir entre asesinar a la bruja y arriesgarse a ganarse la enemistad de Gray-sama, o seguir ocultándose para conquistar a Gray-sama en otra ocasión… Juvia se ocultó bajo su sombrilla al verlos pasar, pero espiando de cerca, no podía dejar de contemplar el bello y masculino rostro de Gray-sama, su amor platónico, aunque ese rostro nunca fuera a ser de Juvia.

Algo le dijo a Juvia que las cosas no iban bien… Gray-sama no se veía felíz. Nada felíz. La bruja de vestido rojo se le abrazaba (Juvia sintió sus tripas convertirse en agua hirviendo) pegando su cuerpo (Juvia nunca había visto mujer más fea y vulgar) al saco perfecto de Gray-sama… Imperdonable… el pastel helado que tanto costó hacer a Juvia acabó en el suelo.

Gray-sama no lucía feliz, Juvia lo sabía desde el fondo de su alma. Esa mujer iba a pagar…

-Juvia, ¡detente!

Gray reaccionó en el momento justo que Juvia mandaba una flecha de agua directo a la mujer, Gray-sama giró sobre el piso mientras creaba un escudo de hielo para la bruja esa. Juvia no supo que hacer.

-Gray-sama no es feliz con esa mujer –justificó Juvia- Juvia no puede permitir que Gray-sama sufra con una mujer que no es de su agrado, siendo Juvia ca- capaz de… capaz de hacer feliz a…

-¿Algún problema, Gray-oniisan? –dijo la bruja desde su sitio seguro tras el escudo. Con un movimiento de su mano tocó el cristal, y este pareció responder a su voluntad, creando una abertura en el escudo de Gray-sama. Juvia no lo podía creer ¡otra usuaria de magia de hielo! Los ojos de la bruja eran arrogantes y glaciales, y su cabello blanco y rizado parecía hecho de nieve brillando al sol.

-Juvia, por favor, ¡no arruines mi misión! –susurró Gray-sama mientras volvía con la bruja- disculpe, señorita, solo me encontré una conocida.

¡Una conocida! ¡Eso es Juvia para Gray-sama! Juvia se sentó con el corazón roto mientras Gray-sama se iba… en alguna parte había dejado la camisa, porque bajo el saco negro sólo quedaba la fajilla y la corbata.

-Has perdido su camisa de lino, Gray-niiisan –dijo la bruja, entre estricta y divertida- se te descontará de tu paga…

Eso era la misión… Juvia no entendía muy bien qué tenía que ver la bruja esa con misiones, pero no le gustaba en absoluto. No los iba a dejar ni un solo momento…

Gray-sama y la bruja se alejaron tomados de la mano… el corazón de Juvia chirriaba furioso. Bien, si eso era una misión, Juvia se iba a encargar de que la bruja de se le acercara demasiado a Gray-sama.

Gray-sama llevó a la bruja de la mano por la plaza hasta entrar a un local. Afuera decía: "Artilugios románticos, la mejor magia para los mejores corazones". El calor que Juvia desprendía fue tan fuerte que Juvia se evaporó. A Juvia le costó trabajo volver a su estado normal, estaba literalmente en las nubes. Y desde ahí no alcanzaba a ver a Gray-sama…

-Gray-sama, ¿por qué haces esto?

Juvia estuvo un par de horas buscando a Gray-sama. Ni rastro. Con ayuda de Wendy pudo seguir el rastro de su olor. Entraron a una florería, a un café-maid, a una joyería especializada en gemas mágicas y finalmente se habían encaminado a la playa… a la playa…

Juvia se sentía desgraciada. Ni siquiera había podido prteger a Gray-sama de esa vampira fea y vulgar que seguro quería robárselo… y ¡todavía tenía el descaro de llamar oniisan a su querido Gray-sama!

El cuarto para la medianoche dio en el reloj del gremio cuando Gray-sama apareció en el portal. Tenía un olor raro que incluso Juvia detectó, se notaba cansado, y su corbata y saco aparecían desabrochados sobre su hombro. Detrás de él se escuchó una risa femenina.

-Buenas noches, Gray-sama.

Juvia encendió de improviso las luces del gremio, y Gray y la bruja dejaron en el piso un sospechoso bulto en el suelo. Sus ojos desprendían chispas y todo su ser reflejaba el estrés que había sufrido. Los cabellos de Juvia se habían convertido en una maraña azul y Juvia preparó a mano un poderoso hechizo destructor.

-A-aún estás aquí… -balbuceó Gray.

-Juvia estaba esperando a Gray-sama –dijo Juvia. Juvia se sentía furiosa y a la vez triste, no sabía bien lo que decía- Juvia pensó que tal vez Gray-sama quisiera pasar un rato con Juvia después de volver cansado de su misión. Juvia incluso hizo una pastel helado –el pastel estaba derretido en una mesa- Juvia pensó que… pensó que…

Juvia se llevó las manos al rostro, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar su furia en un chorro de agua muy caliente.

Gray-sama trató de cubrirse y cubrir a la bruja, y el escudo, si bien los protegió, se derritió rápidamente debido al agua caliente.

-¡El paquete! –gritó Gray-sama, pero la enorme caja de cartón estaba deshecha. Gray-sama cayó de rodillas ante él, sorprendido, y Juvia casi deseó no haber atacado.

Por un momento se escucharon los tacones de la bruja.

-Descuida, oniisan. El paquete se rompió, pero mi Hielo Eterno no puede derretirse ni con el calor de la lava. Tu pago está a salvo.

¿Su pago? Gray-sama desprendió febrilmente los pedazos de cartón, y finalmente sacó el contenido. Una pequeña estatua de Gray-sama junto a Juvia, parecía ser de hielo, de hecho estaba fría, como su el agua hirviendo nunca la hubiera tocado, y brillaba como un enorme y bello diamante.

Juvia se detuvo, maravillada, mientras que Gray-sama lucía aliviado.

-Hubiera preferido que fuera una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños, Juvia, pero me has descubierto –En ese momento dieron las campanadas de las doce-. ¿Qué más da? ¡Feliz cumpleaños Juvia!

-P-pero… Juvia está confundida, ¿Por qué Gray-sama pasó el día con esa desagradable mujer?

-Oye, ¡sigo aquí! –reclamó medio divertida y medio molesta la "bruja"

- Ella es Elisia, fue discípula de mi maestra Ul por un tiempo, después se fue a viajar para perfeccionar su técnica del Hielo Eterno, se ha convertido en una hábil artista.

-Gray oniisan me había pedido que le ayudara con una escultura desde hace mucho, pero nunca tiene tiempo de tomar un café, así que encargué una misión de una cita a cambio de mis habilidades escultóricas…

Juvia estaba muy, muy sorprendida…

-¡Juvia se da cuenta que ha sido muy celosa! –dijo Juvia con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Juvia quiere a Gray-sama sólo para él, pero Juvia no quería molestarle! Juvia espera que Gray-sama le perdone algún día, y que pueda enamorarse de ella como ella de él…

-Esto, pues –Gray-sama se sonrojó, era justo como Juvia lo había imaginado- Aún no te anticipes, el resto de tu regalo llegará en la mañana..

Juvia no va a poder dormir, Juvia lleva toda la noche recordando el día pasado y esperando a que el sol asome por el horizonte. Juvia quiere conocer el resto del regalo…

* * *

Bueno, bueno, ya que terminé este One-shot, junto con el de "El Pervertfriedo" (para más información ver mi perfil), bueno, pues primero que nada quiero agradecer a a todos los que leyeron el anterior One-shot (en especial a alyzama y a lucyheartfilia22 por su apoyo).

También quisiera hacer una mención especial al amor de mi vida, Huachi-sama, que hizo podible este One-shot haciéndome ver la serie y sirviéndome como muso personal. Además, si les gusta Fairy Tail,les invito a que se den una vueltecita por sis fics.

Finalmente, y en un arrebato de mala inspiración, quisiera invitarles a disfrutar un videíto sobre Gruvia que hice: watch?feature=player_embedded&v=1qVpGyLomr0

¡Gracias por su apoyo!

Chaíto!


	2. Epílogo

Bueno, tal como les había dicho, Huachi-sama ha creado el epílogo de esta historia.

Creo que podrán disfrutarla mucho, he pudsto el anuncio aquí, para que salten al enlace de la historia que publicó con su cuenta:

/s/9085744/1/Celos

Instrucciones: Copia y pega la clave de arriba en tu barra de dirección, después de la dirección de fanfiction net /


End file.
